Serendipia
by SilverBullet26
Summary: Cuando todo parece perdido para Ran Mouri y la más aterradora oscuridad la invade casi por completo, una joven de aspecto frágil e inocente, asombrosamente parecida a ella, aparece y le muestra un nuevo camino que recorrer. Un camino donde ella ya no es la débil, donde por fin tendrá su lugar en la historia.
1. El encuentro

**Hola chicos! Me gustaría publicar el primer capitulo de Serendipia para saber vuestra opinión, si os gusta... si no os gusta... me quedan solo tres capitulitos de Una Ilusión Inocente, y me gustaría tener claro que lo próximo que voy a publicar os gusta. Me da mucha pena que se acabe, pero... hay que saludar a lo nuevo xD (Tranquilos, más tarde pongo otro capitulo de UII xD hoy vengo con ración doble)**

* * *

 **El encuentro**

La lluvia caía intermitentemente aquel cinco de diciembre sobre las desiertas calles de Beika. Todas las tiendas estaban ya cerradas y apenas un par de coches circulaban con rapidez por las mojadas carreteras. Miraras donde miraras no se veía rastro de personas o animales, al parecer, todo el mundo había decidido encontrar refugio a aquel diluvio. Saltaba a la vista que se avecinaba una gran tormenta, transformando así el día en uno de esos en los que tan solo te apetece quedarte en la cama o en el sofá entre mantas, tomando chocolate caliente o viendo alguna película al lado de algún ser querido. Pero todas esas ideas tan solo son deseos, deseos que se pierden con el viento, ideas de una felicidad que muy pocas veces se hace realidad, y ella sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que no se cumplirían. Ella ya estaba irremediablemente perdida.

Entre aquel silencio, tan solo interrumpido por el ruido de los coches y el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo, una joven desamparada caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre las solitarias calles de Beika sin importarle lo más mínimo mojarse ni las consecuencias que eso pudiese acarrear, pocas cosas le importaban en ese momento, tenía el corazón tan roto, tan verdaderamente destrozado, que no existía para ella nada lo suficientemente importante en el mundo que pudiese hacerla reaccionar ¿Qué hacer cuando toda tu vida es una mentira? ¿Que hacer cuando deseas odiar lo que más amas?

No encontraba respuestas, y eso que se esforzaba más que nunca en buscarlas. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa que ni siquiera en los exámenes del instituto lograba sacar a la luz. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo mal, tal vez no buscaba las respuestas en el sitio adecuado, pero lo único que tenía claro era que no podía perdonar, no cuando no existía ninguna clase de arrepentimiento por la otra parte, y eso era seguramente lo que más le dolía, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Recordaba perfectamente que había ido a buscarlo, como hacía todos los días que se quedaba jugando hasta deshora en casa del profesor. Pero cuando llegó y vio que la puerta estaba entrecerrada, no dudó un instante en entrar, sus peores instintos le avisaban de que podían estar en peligro, su afán por la supervivencia que el karate le había proporcionado a lo largo de los años era casi infalible. Caminó con cautela hasta el salón y esperó en vano la aparición de algún ladrón, pero allí no había nadie, tan solo dos niños discutiendo, para su enorme sorpresa.

—Te he dicho que no, Kudo —Replicaba la joven de cabellos marrones por enésima vez, parecía demasiado cansada. —¿Qué parte del no no has comprendido?

Él niño de gafas la miraba con una especie de rabia poco usual, pues entre la rabia se podía observar también aprecio, pero aquello no era lo que más llamaba la atención de Ran. De forma consciente o inconsciente, la pequeña Ai lo había llamado Kudo.

—Necesito tomar el antídoto para despistar a Ran, eso también es importante ¿Recuerdas? Podría descubrir mi verdadera identidad —Respondió mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Nada más quitárselas, Ran tuvo que aguantar a duras penas las ganas de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Con las gafas él era Conan, pero ahora que se las quitaba, podía ver claramente a Shinichi Kudo en su rostro ¿Tanto podían cambiar a una persona unas miseras gafas? En su caso, al parecer, así era.

—Ella ha estado sospechando últimamente, necesito alguna forma de convencerla —Insistió al ver que la pequeña hacía caso omiso a sus insinuaciones. —Te prometo que me abstendré de escenas románticas como dices tu, es solo por su seguridad.

¿Escenas románticas? ¿Seguridad? ¿De qué estaba hablando? La mente y el corazón de Ran chocaban entre si, intentando otorgarle cada uno una respuesta con el fin de apaciguarla. Su corazón le aseguraba que tenía que tratarse de una broma, durante tanto tiempo sospechando sobre Conan había acabado asumiendo que no podían ser la misma persona, pero ahora, su mente, le recordaba que todos los indicios estaban apuntando directamente a eso, aunque le doliese en el alma.

—Kudo, ¿Tengo que recordarte que desarrollarás anticuerpos? —Dijo Haibara para así lograr bajarlo de las nubes. —No durarías nada, ni siquiera lo suficiente para volver a engañarla.

El pequeño detective resopló, dándose un poco por vencido. Se acercó a la pequeña y tomó su mano en señal afectiva, sonriendole un tanto cansado. Ella, en cambio, se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada hacia la punta opuesta a él. Le costaba fingir sus sentimientos cuando el chico la miraba de esa forma.

Los dos seguían con la misma ropa con la que los había visto esta mañana. Camisetas y pantalones coloridos, típicas ropas de niños de siete años, pero ahora, todo en ellos se veía diferente para Ran. Sus facciones se podían considerar casi adultas, estaban tan serios, tan seguros de si mismos que le dolía el solo hecho de mirarlos y tener que aceptar que había sido engañada como una verdadera estúpida.

El pequeño e inocente corazón de Ran fue incapaz de soportar más tiempo aquella escena. Caminó hacia atrás un par de pasos para asegurarse de que no la escuchaban, y cuando tuvo la garantía, huyó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin saber con certeza hacia donde se dirigía, justo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover copiosamente.

Y eso, en resumidas cuentas, era lo que había hecho Ran Mouri aquel cinco de diciembre. Escapar sin pedir explicaciones, guardarse su dolor y angustia y soltar sus famosas lagrimas, las cuales se camuflaban con las gotas de lluvia que el cielo enviaba. Pensaba, caminaba y volvía a pensar, estaba sumida en una especie de circulo vicioso que podía acabar enloqueciendola si no paraba. Le dolía la cabeza, seguramente tenía bastante fiebre ¿Pero que importaba eso? ¿Qué importancia tiene un poco de fiebre cuando te han engañado, mentido y despreciado? Ninguna, no para ella.

Y no podía evitar confesar que lo que más le dolía era aquel gesto, aquel simple gesto de tomarle la mano a una chica que no era ella. Quien sabe, tal vez la pequeña Ai Haibara también tenía su edad, tal vez había encontrado en la castaña de pelo corto lo que no había podido encontrar en ella misma. Compartían un secreto, se entendían, y eso, era algo que dejaba a Ran totalmente fuera.

Se habían convertido poco a poco en dos extraños y ella no se había dado ni cuenta, tan enfrascada siempre en esperarle, en insistirle en que vuelva, no había reparado en que el detective ahora tenía otra vida, otros sueños. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella relación de antaño, el chico había cambiado, y Ran no había querido aceptarlo, pero a partir de ahora aquello iba a cambiar, no volvería a entrometerse en su vida nunca, nunca más.

Con todo aquel cansancio acumulado, y el fuerte dolor de espalda que la consumía poco a poco de tanto caminar, se acercó a un banco de madera próximo a ella para poder así descansar un poco. Se frotó con fuerza la frente y los ojos, los cuales le picaban como si le hubiesen tirado picante a traición, y con mucho cuidado, se abrazó a sus piernas y escondió la mirada. No le apetecía ver o mirar nada, los paisajes ya no la hacían sentir ningún tipo de sensación como antaño ¿Estaría convirtiéndose en un ser sin emociones?

Estaba tan concentrada en su desorden de pensamientos, que cuando sintió una extraña presencia a su lado, pensó directamente que se trataba de su imaginación o incluso del inicio de la locura. Lo dejó pasar y se concentró en calmarse un poco, al fin y al cabo, no ganaba ya nada llorando por una causa perdida. Pero cuando finalmente decidió alzar la cabeza, creyó que se había vuelto oficialmente loca.

A su lado se encontraba un vivido reflejo suyo, como si hubiesen instalado un espejo en el banco en algún despiste, como si fuesen las dos caras de una moneda. Se veía a si misma, asustada, con los ojos rojos, totalmente mojada... un momento ¿Ojos? Volvió a mirar aquellos ojos y reparó en el azul oscuro que le devolvía la mirada. Era alguien diferente, una joven con el pelo un poco más revuelto, pero con la misma tristeza que la embargaba a ella.

—Tu y yo... nos parecemos —Habló, asustando a Ran de sobremanera, y disipando así totalmente la dudas iniciales.

Aquella chica no era producto de su imaginación, aquella chica era tan real como lo era ella. En otras circunstancias le habría sorprendido tan extraña casualidad, pero en estos momentos debía confesar que le daba un poco igual.

—Es... sorprendente —Admitió la karateca finalmente, emitiendo una débil sonrisa, no tenía fuerzas para mucho más.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada una concentrada en lo suyo. Pero la misteriosa joven de ojos azules sentía una curiosidad más que evidente por la chica que la acompañaba, por eso se había acercado a ella. Sin siquiera quererlo, recordó con confusión lo sucedido momentos antes de ver a Ran. Se encontraba caminando con calma a pesar de la tormentosa lluvia como solía hacer todas las tardes, se recordaba a si misma que acabaría perdiéndose entre tanta calle solitaria y que debía encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarse cuando la vio sentada en ese banco cabizbaja. Se parecía tanto a ella que la curiosidad ganó al frío.

—Yo me llamo Aoko, Aoko Nakamori —Se presentó en un claro intento de entablar conversación. —¿Cómo te llamas tu?

—Ran Mouri... —Contestó con la voz un poco ronca, hecho que Aoko advirtió al instante.

Deseaba enormemente preguntarle que le pasaba, por un momento se olvidó de sus propios problemas y se concentró en la castaña llamada Ran. Le tomó la temperatura con la mano y se asustó inmediatamente, estaba sin duda muy enferma.

—Deberías ir al hospital, estás ardiendo de fiebre.. —Le advirtió preocupada. —Si quieres te acompaño.

Ran negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no quería ir a ningún hospital, era lo ultimo que deseaba hacer. Se conformaría con volver a casa y tomar cualquier medicamento, resignarse a la realidad y olvidarse de sus berrinches de niña. Se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero no sin antes agradecerle su preocupación.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Aoko-san —Dijo sonriendo formalmente.

Se giró con la intención de regresar a casa, justo al mismo tiempo que la joven de ojos azules lograba detenerla, tirando suavemente de su chaqueta amarilla empapada. No la dejaría irse sin saber que le sucedía.

—¿Porqué estabas aquí mojándote de esta forma? Es algo irresponsable por tu parte —Comentó a modo de reprimenda. —Deberías tener tu salud más en cuenta...

¿Su salud? las palabras de Aoko le sonaron a burla. Estaba más que claro que aquella joven de aspecto inocente y tristón no comprendía la asombrosa fragilidad de su corazón ¿Cómo iba a contarle lo que le sucedía si tenía claro que la tomaría por una loca? La respuesta la halló apenas sin darse cuenta, le bastó una leve mirada a aquellos ojos grandes.

—Me han hecho daño, la persona que más quiero en este mundo me ha mentido —Confesó, decirlo en alto le hacía confirmar lo que su corazón se esforzaba en negar. —Cuando el ultimo año de tu vida es una mentira, poco te importa tener fiebre, la verdad.

Ran se tapó la boca con ambas manos nada más decirlo. No solía confiar en los demás con facilidad, y menos en una completa desconocida por mucho que se pareciese a ella. Pero cuando miraba a Aoko sentía que era de confianza, que ella era la única persona que podía verdaderamente entenderla a la perfección.

—No sé por que pero me lo imaginaba... —Confesó Aoko sonriendo por primera vez, mientras hacía esfuerzos por aguantar las lagrimas con todas sus fuerzas. —Cuando te miro no solo te veo igual a mi por fuera, si no también por dentro.

Ran no comprendió a que podía referirse con esas palabras, pero parecía verdaderamente igual de dolida que ella.

—La única persona que he querido en mi vida resultó ser el hombre que más odio en el planeta —Explicó bajando la cabeza para observar el suelo, no se sentía con fuerzas de mirar hacia ningún otro lugar cuando las lagrimas resbalaban por su perfecto rostro. —¿Q-Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora?


	2. La historia de Aoko

**hola a todos! Buuuuuuuueno traigo el 2º capitulo de esto por que el ultimo de UII ya dije que iba tardar un poquito en publicarlo por que quiero que quede perfecto (y es dificil para mi darle el visto bueno a algo xD) Así que para hacer la espera mas llevadera y que gente como Ale no me asesinen, dejo esto por aqui! xD**

 **Angel-Laura: Tu imaginate que hubiese entrado en medio de la conversacion de los niños xD seguro que conan y ai habrían hecho cualquier cosa por engañarla, es mejor asi xDD A ver Kaito no le ha hecho nada malo xD nada que no sepamos todos ya jajajaja. Bueno de todas formas ya lo explico en el cap de hoy! y tranquila, no habrá de eso :)! Gracias por comentar!**

 **RanKudoi: El comportamiento de Ran a partir de ahora va a ser lo más xD ya verás ! estoy deseando empezar a escribirlo todo xDDDDDD Si, se puede decir que Ran a malinterpretado el gesto de Shin, yo ni loca insinuaría CoAi descuida xDDDDDDDD antes me pego un tiro jajaja y por supuesto, no se lo dirá XD! Gracias por comentar :)!**

 **RanLuna: Mujeeeeeeeer tranquilaaaaaaaa xD cosas peores he escrito xD (y lo sabes) xD AAJAJAJAJA XD podría haberlo puesto... pooodría... pero AH no tendría tanta gracia xDDDDDDDDD jajaja (ahora si que me mata xD) Veamos las preguntitas.**

 **1) En el cap tienes la respuesta.**

 **2) Todos mis caps son largos, te guste o no. xD**

 **3) Quien sabe.**

 **4)AQUI XD**

 **momoangelitoku: Jajajaja me alegra que te guste ^^, gracias por comentar!**

 **Karen: Si xD no tenia pensado empezarlo tan pronto pero meh xD es mejor saber si gusta o no gusta antes de tener demasiado escrito. Sabia que todos me ibais a odiar por el gesto ese de la mano jajajaja *disfrutando de mi maldad* xD lo que encontraron inesperadamente las dos, es la verdad de los chicos -ahi tienes mi super metafora- xDDDDDDDDDDDDD Gracias por comentar ^^!**

 **Illusion-of-crystal: hola ! :) Si, verás, Serendipia significa: Hallazgo inesperado que encuentras mientras estás buscando otra cosa. Y eso es basicamente lo que les pasa a Aoko y Ran. Muchas gracias, la verdad no resulta nada facil explicar todo eso de forma sencilla, por eso me gusta que aprecien mi esfuerzo, muchas gracias en verdad ^^! La pareja principal es ShinRan y la secundaria KaiAo, pero están casi a la par realmente, tienen ambas importancia. Lo de la mano, bueno, ya se sabe xD no siempre es todo como parece. Gracias por comentar ^^!**

 **DaniJIE: Bueno a ti ya te contesté en privado xD simplemente decir que en mi caso no es ningún crossover.**

* * *

 **La historia de Aoko**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin descanso sobre Beika. Las calles seguían prácticamente desiertas a excepción de aquellas dos chicas casi idénticas. Se miraban la una a la otra sin poder apartar la vista, como si una aureola mágica las rodease y las impulsase a confiar en el destino que las había juntado. Aoko había empezado a confesarse casi sin darse cuenta, de la misma forma que su nueva compañera había hecho anteriormente. Estaba más que dispuesta a narrarle su historia.

Tuvo que remontarse a dos meses atrás, concretamente, a un día de lluvia parecido a este. Salía de clases acompañada de su mejor amigo como todos los días, un chico de sonrisa traviesa y grandes y pillos ojos azules. Era la clase de chico por el que todas sus compañeras suspiraban, menos ella claro está, o eso intentaba hacer creer a todo el mundo, pero la realidad era otra. No recordaba con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba enamorada de aquel joven que le resultaba tan insoportable a veces, lo único que sabía era que hacía ya demasiado tiempo para recordarlo.

—¡Kaito! —Le gritó enfadada, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro con la cartera. —Haz el favor de escuchar cuanto te hablan.

—¡¿Pero que haces, bruta?! —Exclama el susodicho, apartándose de la trayectoria de ataque de su amiga, estaba ya acostumbrado a su técnica. —Te estaba escuchando.

Aoko decidió finalmente dejarlo pasar, pero sabía mejor que nadie cuando el chico mentía o simplemente ocultaba parte de la verdad. Hacía varios años que tenía claro que algo iba mal en él, le seguía a escondidas, espiaba sus llamadas e intentaba por todos los medios sonsacarle información sin que el chico se lo notase, pero Kaito siempre iba un paso por delante, como es natural. Hoy parecía más despistado incluso que de costumbre, y eso la emocionaba a la par que la ponía nerviosa ¿Conseguiría al fin descubrir su secreto? En ese momento lo deseaba enormemente, fue más tarde cuando descubrió que a veces, es mejor no saber la verdad.

Cuando se despidieron, dirigiéndose cada uno a su casa, la joven de ojos zafiro esperó pacientemente escondida, con la esperanza de que Kaito tomase una ruta diferente a la entrada de su casa, y no la decepcionó. Fingió unos segundos que se disponía a abrir la puerta, y cuando sintió que ya no había peligro, tomó un camino totalmente contrario. Aoko lo siguió despacio, con todos sus sentidos alerta y poniendo en practica todas las técnicas de ocultación que había ido adquiriendo poco a poco con tanta practica. Hoy no se le escaparía.

Caminaron durante lo que a la chica le parecieron largos minutos hasta que al fin se detuvo cerca de un oscuro callejón. Era la típica calle que nadie frecuentaba, no si tenías algo sucio entre manos ¿Acaso era Kaito un delincuente o algo por el estilo? Eso sencillamente no podía ser posible. Sé quedó allí quieto, en medio de la desierta calle a la espera de algo o alguien y no parecía ni la mitad de impaciente que Aoko.

—Así que has venido —Una voz, de repente, inundó el lugar que hasta ahora estaba en completo silencio, una voz que sorprendentemente, Aoko también conocía. —¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta, la chica de largos cabellos rojizos hacía acto de presencia. Lucía una bonita sonrisa algo maliciosa y ropa de calle, al parecer, le había dado tiempo a quitarse el uniforme. Kaito frunció el ceño y la miró seriamente, a él no le hacía ninguna gracia el encuentro.

—Supongo que si —Confesó finalmente. —¿Acaso me queda otra alternativa?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensanchó aun más al escuchar su aceptación. La mente de Aoko no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ¿Desde cuando aquellos dos tenían tanta confianza? Había algo muy gordo que se escondía entre aquellos ojos azules y los rojos ¿Podría ella descubrir de que se trataba?

—La verdad es que no, no tienes otra alternativa —Admitió Akako, sin perder su sonrisa, cada vez parecía más y más contenta.

El chico se giró automáticamente, dispuesto a irse, dando así la pequeña reunión por concluida. Parecía que no podía soportar un minuto más allí y eso confundía todavía más a la castaña, la cual miraba la escena en completo estado de shock. En cuanto a Akako, a ella simplemente no parecía molestarle la actitud de Kaito, ella estaba en su salsa.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo —Le dijo a modo de despedida. —Kaito Kid.

El susodicho se quedó de piedra al escuchar las dos ultimas palabras, y ladeó la cabeza claramente disgustado para pedirle que se ahorrase el hecho de llamarlo por su apodo.

—¡¿Kaito Kid?! —Gritó Ran, interrumpiendo la historia de su nueva amiga. —¿Es una broma?

Aoko simplemente negó con la cabeza y dejó que un par de lagrimas más resbalasen por su suave cara mientras volvía poco a poco a la realidad, miró el banco en el que se encontraba sentada y sus ropas empapadas por la lluvia intentando mantener la compostura un poco más. La karateka se arrepintió al instante de haberla interrumpido, sabía que eso era una grave falta de educación, pero escuchar el nombre del ladrón más famoso de los últimos tiempos la asustó demasiado para guardar la compostura.

—¿Estás enamorada de Kaito Kid...? —Preguntó dejándose llevar por la sorpresa.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a contestar disgustada. —Yo odio a Kaito Kid con toda mi alma, por eso he huido lejos, por eso me he mudado aquí, pero...

Cerró los ojos y se guardó el pero en lo más profundo del corazón, ya no había peros que valiesen ¿Qué más daba que estuviese enamorada de Kaito Kuroba si eran la misma persona? Era un ladrón y debía pagar por ello, y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Pero nada —Continuó tras la pausa. —Vivo en un pequeño piso cerca de aquí con un amigo que me ha acompañado y me está ayudando a investigarle, es un detective.

Eso alarmó a Ran y al mismo tiempo le dolió escuchar la ultima palabra. El chico que causaba tanto dolor en su corazón también era un detective, uno que parecía estar en verdaderos problemas también.

—¿Y tus padres...?

Aoko sabía que tarde o temprano su nueva amiga le preguntaría aquello y estaba preparada para responderle. Desde un principio, una de las cosas que más le dolía era separarse de su familia durante lo que ella consideraba demasiado tiempo, pero no quería volver a ver Kaito, no hasta que estuviese lista para hacerlo una ultima vez más. El día en el que ella le ganaría.

—Mi padre es inspector, tal vez te suene mi apellido —Comentó un tanto nerviosa, a lo que Ran asintió. —Hace tiempo me ofrecieron una beca gracias a su trabajo en Londres, y fingí que la aceptaba.

Entonces recordó lo fácil que le había resultado que se lo creyesen. Hizo sus maletas y fingió que había rellenado todos los formularios, Saguru le había ayudado a falsificar la carta de aceptación.

—Demasiado fácil... —Susurró negando con la cabeza. —En el fondo deseaba que me detuviesen, que me impidiesen irme, por que sabía que si me iba, no habría vuelta atrás.

Ran consideró las palabras de Aoko unos instantes, y finalmente asintió apesadumbrada. Ella habría echo exactamente lo mismo, y todavía estaba a tiempo de hacerlo si quisiese ¿Pero que sentido tenía vengarse de alguien a quien ya no le importas en absoluto?

—¿Y él no te impidió irte? —Preguntó para así ignorar las fuertes contradicciones que inundaban su mente.

Sin duda, esa era la segunda cuestión que Aoko se esperaba, pero también la que más le dolía explicar ¿Cómo expresar con palabras el enorme sacrificio que eso supuso para ella? Se mantuvo en silencio un par de minutos, considerándolo y analizando los tres días que pasó encerrada sin contacto con el mundo, especialmente, sin contacto con él. Y después la noche de la huida, rápida y concisa.

—Simplemente no le di oportunidad de impedírmelo —Respondió sonriendo un poco por primera vez. —Necesité la ayuda de Saguru por supuesto, el detective del que te hablé.

Otra vez, de nuevo, esa palabra que le dolía y ardía en el alma. La palabra que mejor representaba al chico que amaba y también al claro causante de su desdicha. Ran habría llorado si le quedasen lagrimas para hacerlo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó su compañera de curioso pelo revuelto, no se le escapaba ni una. —¿He dicho algo malo?

Ran sonrió y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Es tan solo que, bueno... —Empezó a hablar tartamudeando un poco, realmente le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. —Él también es detective.

Aoko no necesitó más información para saber a quien se refería. Había pronunciado aquel "él" con demasiado dolor y agonía como para no comprenderlo.

—El mejor detective —Remarcó, y esta vez su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica. —Supongo que precisamente por eso está metido en un gran lío.

—¿El mejor? —A Aoko le costaba creer que eso pudiese ser cierto, para ella, Saguru era el mejor de verdad.

—Shinichi Kudo —La karateca pronunció su nombre automáticamente, sin darse cuenta de cuanto le dolía el mero hecho de mencionarlo.

Sorprendentemente aquel nombre le sonaba a la castaña. Había leído varios artículos en el periódico hasta que un día simplemente dejó de aparecer ¿Estaban estos hechos relacionados?

—He leído alguna vez sobre él —Le confiesa un tanto dudosa. —Pero hace tiempo que no aparece ni en los periódicos, ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Ran la mira a los ojos para así poder transmitirle que está segura de que su detective está en claro peligro, pero no quiere revelarle el hecho de saber que ahora Shinichi es un niño de siete años, básicamente por que no la creería. Fingió no saber su paradero actual, era lo mejor de momento.

Aoko consideró al instante que ese era el quid de la cuestión. El chico que su nueva amiga amaba estaba metido en problemas y le mentía para así ocultárselo. Su historia le recordaba demasiado a la suya propia con Kaito. Necesitaban estar unidas costase lo que costase.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —Dijo con voz clara y sonora. —Yo y Saguru podemos hacerlo.

Ran abrió los ojos con sorpresa en cuanto la escuchó ¿Una desconocida estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en sus problemas amorosos? No había hecho nada que mereciese que la ayudasen, y no le gustaba depender de los demás. Aoko ya tenía suficientes problemas.

—No es necesario —Respondió apresuradamente. —Ya tienes suficiente con Kaito y además...

—¡Sh! —La cortó poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga. —No permitiré que te niegues, tenemos que estar juntas en esto Ran, tenemos que demostrarles quien realmente somos.

Las palabras de su amiga impactaron directas en su corazón ¿Quería ella demostrarle algo al ingrato detective? Él parecía feliz en su nueva vida, más distante que nunca. Una parte de ella le indicaba que siguiese un nuevo camino y se apartase de él, que rehiciese su vida y cerrase para siempre este capitulo dejando al fin de molestarle. Pero antes de cerrarlo... ¿No podía darle una pequeña lección al detestable mentiroso?

—Cuenta conmigo Aoko —Respondió, pronunciando su nombre sin honoríficos y formando una leve sonrisa.

Una sonrisa victoriosa.


	3. Lo que vino después de la lluvia

**¡Hola a todos chicos!**

 **Se que he tardado MILES de días en actualizar esto, pero necesitaba un tiempo para mi ( lo sigo necesitando) pero al menos traigo conti :D ! weee xDD**

 **AVISO: Una cosa que quería dejar clara antes de nada, es que en este fic, la organización de Shin y de Kaito es claramente la misma xD Sé que realmente no es así, pero lo necesito así para mi historia :D.**

* * *

Lo que vino después de la lluvia

Hacía horas que la fiebre la hacía delirar lo suficiente para no tener que pensar, pero todavía podía recordar como había llegado a la agencia de detectives gracias a la ayuda de Aoko, la joven que tanto se le parecía. Se había asegurado de que ni Conan ni su padre la viesen, y solo entonces, emprendió la dura subida de los escalones. Necesitó de todo su esfuerzo y resistencia para llegar hasta su cama, e ignorando las preguntas de los dos hombres, que finalmente la encontraron en mitad del camino, se tumbó e intentó sumirse en un profundo sueño, un sueño que parecía no querer llegar nunca.

Veía las horas pasar sumida en un limbo entre lo real y lo que debía ser el mundo de los sueños y no parecía que su fiebre bajase ni un poco. En algún momento de la noche sintió al pequeño acercarsele temeroso, con un paño de agua fría el cual depositó cariñosamente sobre su frente. Consiguió sentirse mejor durante unos preciados segundos, pero su calor corporal se adueñó rápidamente del delicioso frío, y casi automáticamente se sumió de nuevo en el calor febril.

A pesar de que se negó a que Conan continuase allí repetidas veces, el pequeño la ignoró completamente y continuó mojando el paño en un cubo de agua helada que había traído consigo. En un intento de mandar al niño a dormir, se intentó incorporar sin mucho éxito sobre su almohada, pero solo consiguió que Conan se empecinase más en quedarse a su lado. Ran no pudo evitar recordar cuánto odiaba ese carácter tan protector de Shinichi Kudo, pues lo único que ella quería era estar lejos suyo, no tener que verle por un largo tiempo, pero cuanto más intentaba apartarlo, más se acercaba él.

—No me ire a ningun lado Ran-neechan —Había dicho tozudamente, insistiendo en quedarse para ayudarla. Parecía una causa perdida.

Cuando el amanecer llegó, la karateca consiguió sumirse en un profundo sueño mientras los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana y rozaban su delicada piel. Conan, en cambio, se había quedado allí observando como poco a poco la fiebre de Ran bajaba lentamente sin llegar a dormirse. Había decidido no preguntarle dónde había estado, y menos qué había estado haciendo, pero sabía de sobra que la joven le estaba ocultando algo, algo que sin lugar a dudas debía ser importante.

Cuando no pudo retrasarlo más, se levantó con mala gana y se dirigió a su propia habitación dispuesto a cambiarse para ir al colegio, pero mientras cambiaba sus ropas rápidamente, pues ya no tenía tiempo de darse una ducha, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza seguía en aquella habitación, poco dispuesta a abandonar a la joven karateca.

Desayunó deprisa y bajó los escalones de la agencia en tiempo record, es por ello que no le sorprendió no ver señales de los niños del club de detectives correteando por allí. Gozando de estos escasos minutos de silencio, se apoyó contra la pared sintiendo el frío aire mañanero de diciembre sobre su cara, y se permitió desconectar su ágil cerebro durante unos minutos. A veces, incluso las mejores mentes necesitan descansar.

—¡Conan-Kun! —La voz agradable pero a la vez chillona de Ayumi le hizo abrir los ojos automáticamente. Ella lo observaba con su característica mirada soñadora que siempre portaba. —¿Estás bien Conan-Kun?, ¡Seguro que te has vuelto a quedar leyendo novelas de detectives hasta muy tarde!

—O tal vez le entró hambre a media noche y bajó a comer algo y no pudo volverse a dormir —Aventuró Genta apareciendo justo detrás de la pequeña—. A mi suele pasarme.

—No compares Genta-Kun —Comentó el penúltimo miembro del club de detectives haciendo acto de presencia—. Conan-Kun no es como tú.

Genta y Mitsuhiko empezaron a discutir como solían hacer mientras emprendían la caminata en dirección al colegio seguidos muy de cerca de Ayumi, pero Conan no se movió, pues todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se quedase en casa, con Ran.

—Me pregunto que será eso que ronda por la cabeza de nuestro detective favorito… —Susurró una tétrica voz en su nuca, asustándolo considerablemente.

—¡Haibara! —Gritó molesto, apartándose de la pequeña zona de confort que había creado en la pared. De mala gana empezó a seguir a los pequeños, dejándola atrás, pero la científica no tardó en pillar el ritmo de sus pasos y colocarse a su derecha—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Haibara?

—Nada, solo me preguntaba que te pasa, estás muy raro —Le dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño para luego sonreír un poco—. Más raro que de costumbre, quiero decir.

Conan decidió no hacerle caso y continuó caminando mirando al frente. Haibara podía esperar sentada si creía que iba a perder su tiempo contándole sus recientes preocupaciones.

—¿Es por lo de ayer? —Continuó la castaña, intentando sonsacarle información—. Mira Kudo ya te he dicho que no puede ser, así que deja de comportarte como un crío. Tanto tiempo en un cuerpo de siete años te está afectando muy negativamente…

—Tu no sabes nada —Le cortó poniendo mala cara, esta vez, sus profundos ojos azules se dirigieron directamente a la mirada de la chica—. Solo sabes quejarte y decirme que no haga esto o lo otro cuando ni siquiera puedes comprender lo que lleva a una persona a hacer estos sacrificios. Cuando entiendas lo que es amar sin reservas a una persona, tal vez, y solo tal vez, me dejarás el maldito antídoto.

Sin más, aligeró el paso para alcanzar a los demás miembros de la liga juvenil de detectives y dejó a Haibara sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué sabría él acerca de sus propios sentimientos? Como de costumbre, el gran detective solo pensaba en él y en nadie más que en él. Solo pensaba en sus propios sentimientos, y se olvidaba de que ella también era una persona con sus problemas y desdichas.

—Tu si que no entiendes nada, Kudo… —Murmuró finalmente.

ººº

Cuando el teléfono móvil sonó, Ran sintió como si mil cuchillos se le clavasen de repente por toda la cabeza. Se levantó al instante ignorando el mareo que este movimiento le provocó y se dirigió rápidamente a atenderlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese maldito sonido del demonio.

—¿Sí, dígame? —Preguntó débilmente, poniéndose la mano en la frente para medir la temperatura.

—¡Ran, Soy yo! —No le costó reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella voz, era ni más ni menos que la joven que se había encontrado ayer entre las calles lluviosas—. Te dije que te llamaría, ¿No te acuerdas?

—Tengo demasiada fiebre para recordar cualquier cosa que pasase ayer —Le confesó de mala gana, mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama—. ¿De que se trata?

—Deseo informarte con detalle acerca de nuestra investigación, y sobretodo, sobre el plan que tenemos pensado Saguru y yo —Dijo con entusiasmo. A Ran no le costó imaginarse que estaría sonriendo cálidamente, como había hecho ayer.

—Está bien, ¿A dónde debo ir? —Preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama. Aoko le dio la dirección rápidamente y colgó el teléfono. Ahora, solo le quedaba la parte más complicada de todas, encontrar la fuerza interior que la ayudase a ponerse en pie.

Tras lanzar un largo suspiro, Ran se dirigió a paso lento hacia el baño, pues necesitaba una ducha urgente, una de esas que la ayudaban a pensar cuando más lo necesitaba. Al sentir el agua caer por cada poro de su piel, la karateca siempre se relajaba instantáneamente, por ello, siempre que necesitaba meditar algo importante, se dirigía directamente a la ducha, era su pequeño secreto que nunca le fallaba. Pero esta vez sabía que buscar consuelo entre el pequeño torrente de agua caliente no le haría efecto, ahora su corazón era inmune.

Mientras se vestía con bastante rapidez, se preguntaba en que momento se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría volver a amar. Lo único que verdaderamente comprendía era que si Shinichi no era para ella, nadie más lo sería, y aquello no le apenaba en lo más mínimo ¿Para que quería vivir un romance sin la posibilidad de ningún tipo de amor por su parte? No, ella ya no estaba interesada en el amor. Algún día, tal vez, superaría la mentira, algún día, a lo mejor, aceptaría que él ahora tenía otra vida, y probablemente, un nuevo amor.

—¿Pero qué tontería es esa? —Se dijo a sí misma suspirando apenada—. Si yo ni siquiera he llegado a ser su amor…

Intentando apartar sus recuerdos de la infancia, Ran se dirigió a la estación de autobuses, pues debía ir a la otra punta de Beika, donde vivían Aoko y el detective. Se dedicó a observar el paisaje de su querido barrio permitiéndose desconectar, y descubrió para su asombro que era más sencillo de lo que creía, ¿Tal vez esa era la clave de todo el asunto? ¿Resignarse a olvidar?

Inmersa en sus cavilaciones internas, Ran no reparó en que había llegado a su destino, lugar donde la estaban esperando una chica que se le hacía muy familiar y un joven de abundante cabello claro.

—¡Ran! —Exclamó contenta la inocente chica de ojos zafiro en cuanto la vio bajar del bus. Hoy llevaba un atuendo de instituto, pues seguramente tanto ella como el joven debían de venir de clases. Era azul, unos tonos más oscuros que el suyo, pero con una bonita corbata roja que destacaba considerablemente—. ¡Que bien que has llegado! Este es Saguru Hakuba…

El susodicho se inclinó para tomar la mano de Ran y depositar un suave beso en ella, sorprendiendo a la karateca. Él también llevaba un uniforme parecido al de Aoko, era el equivalente masculino.

—Conseguimos que nos admitieran en el instituto Kimoto —Le explicó Saguru al darse cuenta de la dirección de su mirada—. No ha sido difícil con expedientes como los nuestros. Oh, por cierto, encantado de conocerte Ran Mouri, Aoko solo sabe hablar de ti.

Ran le sonrió abiertamente, parecía muy simpático, ambos lo parecían. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

—Es un placer —Respondió con educación, inclinándose levemente—. Aoko me dijo que teníais algo que contarme acerca de cierto plan...

El cambio fue instantáneo, la felicidad de Aoko se extinguió en su mirada, siendo substituida por una profunda tristeza que latió en concordancia con el corazón de Ran. Ella le comprendía, si, Ran sabía bien lo que ella sentía.

—Si, ha sido idea mía que nos reuniésemos por dos motivos en concreto —Le explicó Saguru, el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas—. Uno de ellos, es que necesitamos que nos cuentes tu historia, así podemos ayudarte a encontrar a ese detective escurridizo. Y el segundo motivo es en relación a Kaito Kid, ayer noche, lanzó un mensaje a la famosa joyería Takuya, pues pretende robar "La Dama Azul" una joya de incalculable valor. Es nuestra misión impedirlo.

Ahora era el fuego el que brillaba en la mirada de la joven, pues Aoko amaba a Kaito con todo su corazón, pero amaba aún más a la justicia, y pensaba impedirlo, pensaba atrapar a Kaito Kid con sus propias manos.

—Se lo merece… se lo merece —Se susurraba a sí misma intentando autoconvencerse—. Mañana, cuando la noche caiga sobre Tokio, atraparé a ese ladrón blanco, ¡Lo juro!

Saguru la miraba con evidente preocupación, y Ran sintió que estaba en medio de un momento íntimo entre dos extraños, pues a pesar de todo, seguían siendo dos extraños que le intentaban abrir sus corazones.

—Será mejor que continuemos en casa Aoko —Le dijo tomándola del hombro —. Ahora intenta calmarte.

El detective inglés le señaló el camino sin soltar el hombro de Aoko y los tres se dirigieron a un bloque de apartamentos donde ahora vivían los dos jóvenes. Ran los seguía entre nerviosa y emocionada, su instinto le decía que su futuro estaba apunto de cambiar, que se estaba metiendo por un camino peligroso. Y la verdad, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.


End file.
